Deja Vu
by MyGuideToTheGalaxy42
Summary: John meets the doctor, in short. [Quickly written for an English assignment, thought i'd post it on here. I put it as "in-progress" because I do have some ideas for it but I may never come back to it.]


John's attention was caught when he passed by an alley. The ring of a telephone, not a mobile but what sounded like a house phone. What he found strange was that the flats on this particular street were vacant, and have been for some time. He walks down this way when Sherlock needs to visit his 'mind palace', which has been frequently in the past few weeks. International cases required much more deliberation on Sherlock's part than the local serial killer cases. John back tracked a few steps; he had plenty of time to spare before it would be safe to return to Baker Street. He looked down the alley, the ringing continued. Maybe this was one of Mycroft's calls, he thought, best answer before he gets narked. He didn't feel like arguing with the British Government today.

He started down the alley, his pace quick but cautious. At the end the alley split, John looked right, seeing that it came to a dead end he turned left then stopped. Before him was a blue police box. Standing roughly eight feet tall and being four feet wide, it was hardly something anyone could miss. It was nothing like the present, but a blast from the past; looking like the ones he's seen in books as a child. The vibrant deep blue paint made it stand out against the drab surroundings. The ringing continued and John started forward. He was used to getting calls from Mycroft in some of the strangest places, but even this was very different from Mycroft's style. When he reached the box the ringing had stopped. "Ha ha, very funny Mycroft." He said as he proceeded to open the front panel on the door to reveal an antique candlestick wall telephone. "Wow, you've really gone far for this one."

He picked up the phone out of curiosity, "Hello? Anyone?" He put the ear piece back on the hook and started to close the panel when he heard a voice down the alley. "Oi! What are you doing with my box?" John faced the voice, to find a tall man with a very slim frame walking his way. Carrying a grocery bag in one hand and the other in the pocket of his blue with red pinstripe suit, his pace quickened. John turned around to look for a way to run, but it was a dead end. By the time he turned back round the man leaning against the box.

"Oh…um…sorry. It's just, the phone was ringing." John mumbled as he looked at the man.

"Bloody thing. It's been doing that for the past three week? Years? Oh well, it's irrelevant." The man replied .

"Why don't you answer it?"

"I have a few times, but no one is ever there. Hell, it's not even hooked up to anything, it's more just a decoration"

"Then how is it—"

"Don't know, you tell me"

John shook his head and started walking. "Well I'll be on my way" his arm motioned down the alley.

"Why must you leave so soon, John?" the man asked.

John stopped in his tracks and turned round. "How did you know my name? Who are you? Are you one of Mycroft's pesky little assistants?"

"Who's Mycroft?" he said pushing himself off the box. "Sounds like a little goody-two-shoes if you ask me." A slight giggle slipped through his lips.

"If you aren't one of Mycroft's, then who are you?" John firmed his stance and crossed his arms.

"I'm the Doctor. I've been keeping an eye on you for a while, been kind of bored lately."

"Doctor? What Doctor? Keeping an eye on me? What the hell for?" John kept questioning. Between dealing with Sherlock these past couple days and now learning that someone had been following him, John's temper was rising.

"You seem to have a bunch of questions, how about we go inside and talk so I can sit down and eat." The Doctor opened the door on the box and motioned for John to go inside.

"Really? In there? Do you have any idea how small those things are?"

"Trust me, I've made some modifications"

John hesitated and stood with a confused look on his face.

The Doctor shrugged, "Suit yourself." He walked into the box, the door slammed behind him.

'_What the hell just happened'_, John thought to himself as he was still confused this strange situation. '_This has to be some sort of dream. Maybe Sherlock drugged me for another one of his "experiments_".' His line of thought was derailed when a man bumped into his shoulder, nearly making him lose his balance.  
"Oh, I am so sorry" the man said while helping John regain his balance. "I was reading something, not expecting anyone to be down this….wait, you must be John! Nice to meet you! I'm Captain Jack Harkness, friend of the Doctor." Jack put his hand on John's back pushing him toward the blue police box. "Have you met the Doctor yet? He said to meet back here right about now, but ya'know, time with him doesn't really matter" Jack slipped out a little laugh.  
The American accent caught John's attention but he didn't know what to do. First a man, calling himself The Doctor, knowing who he was and now some presumably American Captain also knowing him. Everything was happening so fast. He decided to just let Jack lead him toward the box.

Jack opened the door and let John lead the way. He turned and stepped into the box. His confused looked turned into utter shock. Before him was a circular room, with curved pillars branching out from the floor to the domed ceiling. There was a raised platform in the center with a round, what looked to be some sort of control station with buttons, knobs, and levers of all sorts. John stumbled backwards past Jack. "Ah, you haven't seen the inside yet. It's a shocker at first. But a beauty." Jack laughed still holding the door open.  
"But….what….how…it's…." John managed to murmur before he passed out onto the cold ground.

"John. John." Sherlock said standing over his flatemate who was sleeping on the sofa. "Wake up." He nudged John's shoulder. "MOVE!"

John wiped his eyes and looked up at Sherlock. "What happened?"  
"Passed out on the couch. Obviously. Now move. Leave. I need to think."

Before John was even fully aware of the situation, Sherlock was pushing him off the couch. "I'll just…go get some groceries. Need anything particular?"  
Sherlock was already gone. Laying on the couch, gazing at the ceiling with reality completely closed off.

John sighed. He hated when Sherlock had to visit his 'mind palace'. He grabbed his jacket and headed out. Since it would be a while before it would be safe to return to the flat, he decided to take the long route he adapted in the pasts weeks. His dream started coming back to him as he walked down the street, piece by piece. A telephone, a blue police box, the so called 'Doctor', and a Captain Jack. He brushed it off. Just another strange dream, nothing important. He passed by the alley he walked down in his dream. '_See, nothing. No ring-' _but his thought was interrupted by a familiar sound.


End file.
